Happy halloween
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: It's about halloween. The pairings will be revealed as the story progresses
1. Chapter 1

**Happy halloween**

Today was a special day for all children, the day that candy was the treasure of all time. This simple holiday happened to be halloween.

Cream, a young rabbit at the age of six with cream coloured fur and brown patches, big brown eyes, an orange dress and tie with orange shoes. She was a little cute thing, especially when it hit halloween.

Every year she would pick the same outfit, it was plain and simple. Not unusual for a six year old to dress up in, she always dressed up as a witch. She always had her black dress, black witches hat with a smiling cat, and a pair of black boots. She also carried a small cauldron to store her candy in, every year she did this.

This year was no different, but Amy was a different story. Amy had always taken Cream out trick or treating, Cream's mom didn't want to leave the house just in case trick or treaters came. Cream always understood, she knew how her mother felt about it all anyway.

Amy had always changed her costume, every year. Cream would see her as a witch in one year, a devil's bride in another year and once she even dressed up as a zombie school girl. This year Cream couldn't wait to see Amy's costume, she was always the best.

Cream has always gone with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles too. Knuckles had decided to coe over for the holiday, he would return in the morning. He went as the same thing every year, a vampire. He always wore a cape and fangs for the kids. Sonic dressed up the same as him, along with Tails. They all had the same black cape with red on the inside, fangs and black makeup with their normal shoes on. They were so boring.

* * *

Cream heard a knock on the door, maybe that was them now. She quickly trotted to the door and saw Amy standing there. Cream smiled at her costume, it was a bit revealing yes but it did look nice.

Amy was wearing a grey dress which came to her mid-thigh it had a small rip in the side, giving it the tattered look, with a black cape, black knee high boots with fishnet tights, she also had fangs in her mouth, she had black eyeshadow and lipstick on, then a black headband. Amy gave Cream a twirl, she had a bask type of thing on the back, the cape was attatched to the fingerless gloves on Amy's hands and whenever she spread her arms you would see wings. Cream was absoulutely stunned.

"Wow, Amy. You look nice" said Cream, Amy giggled.

"You ready to go?" Cream nodded.

"Mom, I'm going now" she shouted into the house, Cream's mother came up to them and smiled at them both. Amy's costume was stunning.

"Your costume looks lovely Amy. You two be careful now and don't talk to any strangers!" she shouted as they walked off with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Amy was really excited, she wanted Sonic to see her in this. She wanted to see his reaction towards her, she was sure to stun him this year.

As they walked along the path Cream had decided to wait until the others were there with them, she smiled and kept walking with Amy. They were meeting in their normal meeting spot. The park, they always met up there every year.

Amy and Cream finally reached the park and spotted the boys, even Shadow was there. He wasn't dressed up though, Amy smiled and kept walking.

Once they reached them, Sonic looked at Amy.

"Wow" he stared her up and down, Amy twirled.

"Like my costume Sonic?" she asked innocently, he nodded his head with a smile and a wink.

"It's nice Ames. Very nice" Shadow just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Why are you here Shadow? You ain't even dressed" stated Amy, Shadow looked at her.

"I'm here against my will, they said that if I didn't come then I would be stuck inside watching all these stupid films. So I decided to come along"

"But dressing up it the best part, look even Sonic and the others are dressed up" Amy pointed at Sonic, Knuckles and Tails who were in their usual outfit.

"Faker and his friends are low lifes though" he said coolly. Amy huffed and walked towards Sonic.

Amy latched onto his arm and he blushed while smiling nervously at her, it was her clothes that got him nervous. It was a bit, revealing. Knuckles and Tails chuckled at Sonic's behaviour.

"Looks like I'm Dracular's bride" Amy then winked at Sonic, he just blushed a bit more increaing the laughter.

* * *

Shadow was staring at her, she was a stunning sight. Her body did fit well into that outfit and faker wasn't exactly happy about it, it seemed. Faker didn't know what he had on his arm right there, a true love and beauty.

"Look Amy, did you have to wear something so... so..." he searched for the words to say.

"...reavealing?" he finished, Amy blushed.

"I only did it to impress you Sonic, see you never notice me. So I went a little extreme, I'm sorry if this isn't nice or anything" she said sadly, unlatching herself from his arm and walking towards Shadow.

Sonic watched her walk over to Shadow and sighed. He did like the outfit, there was nothing wrong with it. He just felt like a pervert, she was growing up he knew that. But she didn't have to wear that to get his attention, right?

Wrong.

He wouldn't have payed attention to her if she didn't wear it, she was staunning. Her figure was shown off, she was curvy. Not as much as Rouge, but curvy none the less. She also had a lovely face with all the black and such. He sighed. He did like her, a lot.

Tails knew this, Sonic had told him only recently that he was crushing on Amy. Tails wasn't the least shocked, he said that it was about time that he started to return those feelings. He said that Sonic had better make his move quick or another guy might have her, Shadow.

Sonic looked at them both talking, Shadow seemed happy to be with her. He couldn't be crushing on her, could he? It was impossible, the 'ultimate lifeform' was in love? Sonic decided to keep a very close eye on Shadow and Amy from then on, he didn't want Shadow coming in his way of asking her out tonight.

* * *

**Well, what do you think so far. I know that it's not halloween yet, but I couln't help myself. ShadAmy or SonAmy? I know what it will end like, but you don't. You can ask if you want your fan characters to be involved, Knuckles and Tails are looking for some pretty ladies!**

**R&R**


	2. Trick or treat?

**Trick or treat?**

After the gang had reunited and talked for a while they decided to go around the houses and gather candy, since that was the best part of Halloween. Cream was smiling as they walked down the path to get out of the park, she was talking to Tails about chao's and their eating habits. She had said that a chao can consume at least thirteen pieces of fruit a day, Tails was in awe at this. It was amazing, she knew a lot about chao and animals. Must have learnt from her mum and Amy.

Amy and Shadow were tagging behind talking about past events like the ARK incident and The Black Arms, she was interested in his past. Learning about all the different experiments the professor had done on him, it was fascinating. Shadow had explained that he was the 'guinea pig' going through a maze, he was also testing for normal fertility sources such as the areas and reproductive system.

He could make kids, just because he was immortal doesn't mean that he couldn't. Him being immortal meant that he will not die for ages really, Amy was smiling as he was explaining something him and Maria had done.

_Flashback..._

_Maria was walking down the hallway acting all innocent, Shadow then ran out of her grandfathers room._

_"It all set?" she asked, he nodded and smiled._

_"Wait patiently..." he had said, Maria was eager to see her grandfathers face._

_Maria caught a glimpse of her grandfather, he was walking down the hallway while yawning loudly._

_"I am going to bed, Maria. I suggest you do too" he stiffled another yawn and entered his room._

_Maria and Shadow held in their laughter, about two minutes later..._

_"Maria! Shadow! I told you no more stink bombs!" he ran out of the room, holding his nose with a scrunched up face._

_Maria and Shadow were rolling around the floor, holding their stomachs laughing hard._

_End flashback..._

Shadow smiled at the memory, Amy giggled.

"Sounds like it was funny" she said, Shadow nodded a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, the professors face was... priceless" he said, Amy giggled again.

Sonic and Knuckles were just walking silently, Sonic was looking at Shadow and Amy. Giving Shadow a glare every two minutes, Sonic's patience was wearing thin with the two.

Shadow looked at Sonic with a confused face, Sonic just grunted and turned back. His cape moving swiftly with him, Shadow just shrugged and looked back at Amy.

They reached their first house, they had decided to go two at a time. Cream and Tails were first.

Cream and Tails made their way to the front door, it was lit with pumpkins all over the front garden. A bat toy was hanging from the top of the door and then Cream knocked it. The door opened revealing an elderly woman in her sixty's maybe.

"Trick or treat?" Cream and Tails said in unison, the woman smiled.

"Aren't you cute little monsters" she held out two toffee apples for the kids to take and a chocolate bar each,  
"There you go deary's!" she said, Cream nodded and waved.

"Bye and thank you" she said politely, the woman waved.

Amy walked to them.

"Cute? More like adorable!" Amy squealed, Tails and Cream laughed at her.

Amy held out Cream's cauldran, she and Tails placed their sweets in there to eat later. Next up was Sonic and Knuckles, they were a bit old to be doing that yes but oh well.

They figured that if anyone picked trick, they could spray them with silly string which they had loaded in their hands under the cape.

Sonic and Knuckles walked into the plain looking guarden, knocked the door and waited. The door opened revealing a big, fat guy with chocolate all around his mouth.

"Um... trick or treat?" asked Sonic sheepishly, Knuckles was just staring at him. He was bigger than Big the cat!

"Trick!" he said, Kncukles and Sonic had sprayed him with the silly string. The guy laughed and haded them some candy bars.

"Thanks and bye!" said Sonic as they left, Knuckles and Sonic placed the candy in the cauldron.

"Now it's Shadow and Amy's turn, same house every year eh Amy?" asked Knuckles, Amy nodded.

They made their way towards an old rickety house, the windows were boarded up, little light was on the area, the only light was the one from the window, the front gate was hanging off it's hinges and just dangling there while swinging slightly. Amy loved this house, scariest on the block.

The people there were friendly folk though, they don't get much company. Especially on Halloween, most people are too scared to go near their house. Amy grabbed Shadow's wrist and pulled him towards the door, while walking up the path Amy saw the dead grass and trees, logs were laying about, with real bats flying about screeching.

Shadow felt a bit uneasy about it, but pushed the feeling aside.

Amy rang the doorbell, it was not in tune. It gave off a very dull tone, making it zone out at the end. The door opened only slightly, the occupants looked at the people there.

They opened the door further, there stood a man in his twenties with a woman about the same age as him. The man had brown hair, hazel eyes and a tux on with white face paint, he looked a bit like a zombie to say the least. The woman had dirty blnde hair, with blue eyes with a bit of green in the middle of the right eye, she wore a long wedding dress, white face paint, making her look like a zombie also.

Amy smiled at them.

"Trick or treat?" asked Amy, they smiled at her.

"Hiya Amy, how things? And here's you're candy!" said the blonde woman, she handed her a large bag full of chocolate and such.

"Everything's alright on my end, how about you two?" she asked.

"Ah, everything's fine" the man said, he then looked at Shadow.  
"That you're boyfriend?" he asked making Amy blush.

"No, he's my friend. Shadow meet Paula and John! John, Paula this is Shadow!" she said happily, they both smiled and waved at him.

"You two would make a cute couple!" said Paula giving Amy a puty look.

"Not on you're life!" said Amy, they all laughed except Shadow.

"We better let you go then hun, you have a good time! And try to convince kids to come here, we have plenty of candy!" said Paula, they waved as they walked off.

"Thanks and bye! Don't worry I will!" she then walked out of the dreaded garden and they walked down the street.

Amy tipped the candy into the cauldron, they would share it all later. No doubt that there would be left overs.

Amy and Cream happily walked down the sidewalk, Amy bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry, are you ok?" she asked, the boy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said, Amy apologised again.

Amy took in his features.

He was a red hedgehog quills like Sonic's and a Dracula costume on, he did look quite handsome in the cape and bow tie at the front. He also had fangs and what seemed to be fake blood dripping from his lip, now why didn't she think of that? He also had fangs in his mouth, to make the outfitr work. Everyone seemed to be obsessed with vampires.

"Wow, you Drac's bride there honey?" he asked looking her up and down, she nodded.

"Yeah I am!" she gave him a twirl, he wolf whistled.

"Dang girl, you look nice! I saw that in the store a while back, it's a nice outfit on ya" he said, Amy smiled.

"Thanks" she said blushing, Sonic was glaring a bit. Watching this guy carefully, he didn't like the looks on him for some strange reason.

"What's you're name?" he asked.

"Amy Rose, yours?"

"Beautiful name, suits you perfectly, my name is Flame Lambart" he replied.

"So, um... you single?" he asked blushing, he was kicking his feet nervously. She nodded also blushing.

"Yeah"

"You wanna... you know grab a bite to eat sometime?" he asked, Amy nodded.

"I dunno..."

"I don't bite" he said winking at her, she giggled.

"Ok!"

"Really?" he asked, she nodded.

"How about the cafe on Warthorn street? You know, the 'Bryn cafe'" he nodded.

"Alright... see you there at about 12:30 tomorrow morning?" he asked, she nodded.

"It's a date" she said, Sonic was speachless.

The red hedgehog walked away with a wink in her direction.

"Amy, you're not really gonna date that guy are you?" asked Sonic, Amy looked at him.

"It doesn't really matter Sonic. Why do you care anyway? You shouldn't!" she said, Sonic sighed.

"Well, I do"

No, you're just jealous!" she poked out her tongue at him, Sonic rolled his eyes at her.

Tails looked at his watch, it was 11:35pm.

"It's 11:35pm" Amy panicked.

"I was supposed to have Cream home at 10:00pm!" she grabbed Cream and began to walk with her towards Creams house, they would get all the candy in the morning. Shadow decided to follow them and make sure that their safe, Amy and Cream reached her front door in about 11 minutes.

They knocked and Vanilla opened the door.

"It is very late! I told you to be back at ten the latest!" she scolded.

"It was my fault Vanilla, I lost track of time" the mother of the rabbit smiled.

"That's ok, as long as you're safe. How much candy did you get then?" she asked.

"Loads. Do you think you could share it into bags like every other year Vanilla?" asked Amy, she nodded.

"You may stay here if you want to" Amy shook her head.

"Nah, I'll walk home now..."

"Alright, be careful!" said Vanilla.

"I will!"

"Bye Amy and thank you!" shouted Cream, Amy smiled and made her way towards her home.

* * *

Amy walked through a near by alleyway, it was a shortcut to her house which was just on the other side. She started to run after being scared a bit by a sound behind her, Shadow was still watching her.

Making sure she was safe and all, she got into her house and he knew she was safe, so he departed.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Shadow and Amy? Sonic and Amy? Flame and Amy? Which do you want?**

**R&R**


	3. The date and something else

**The date and something else**

Amy's eyes fluttered open as she sat up in bed while rubbing her eyes. She looked at the clock beside her bed, 10:28am. She yawned and laid her head back on the pillow, she just laid there resting. Thinking of what she would do today, she looked at her window. The deep pink curtains were closed, she could see the smallest crack but not that much evidence for what the weather was like.

Amy rose from her bed and stretched her arms up into the air, she walked over to the closed curtains. She opened the curtains, the same beautiful thing greated her just like any other morning. A beautiful sunny morning. She opened the window itself and breathed in the morning air, the sweet aroma of freshly cooked bread and cakes came from the bakery just across the road from her. The best cakes in town!

Amy smiled as she shut her window and walked to her closet, she picked out an orange skirt which went to her knees with a gold chain hanging from the side, a spaghetti strapped top which shows off her slim stomach, a matching pair of orange boots with a white line going down the middle like her normal red ones, she also picked out an orange headband with a daisy on the side.

She gathered up her clothing and walked t the bathroom for a nice, warm shower to start off her day.

* * *

After her shower Amy walked back into her room and looked at herself in her full body mirror. She did an innocent pose with her hands clasped together in front of her with her eyes as wide as saucers and her lip poking out a bit. She had to admit that she did look cute, she giggled at herself. She twirled once before leaving her room and walking to the kitchen. 

Amy decided to make a glass of orange juice for herself, instead of eating anything. She hadn't long remembered the date she had with Flame!

Amy went into her living room and switched on the TV, she had the news on. The man on the TV was saying 'it was going to be a beautiful day in Station Square' and 'put on you're sunscreen and go to the beach!' he emphasised by putting some sunscreen onto his arm and rubbing it in.

Amy shook her head with a smile, he was always trying to be funny when he wasn't. Amy sighed and looked at the clock on the TV, it was only 11:56am. She just relaxed for a moment, then shot up. 11:56??

Amy quickly grabbed a small black purse which was ontop of a mahogany coffee table which her feet were perched on, she quickly got her keys and ran out the door. She locked it behind her and ran as if her life depended on it, that was pretty fast for her!

* * *

Amy finally arrived at her destination, the 'Bryn Cafe'. It was a small cafe, it was decorated with a double door entrance whcih was painted blue, gold handles and large open windows. Amy opened the doors of the cafe and walked inside, she looked around the place for Flame as she took in her surroundings. Many tables were scattered around with at least four chairs at each, with a few people at them, talking it seemed. 

Amy finally spotted her date, Flame Lambart. He was sitting in a chair with one of his arms over the top while slumped slightly, Amy had to admit he was a charmer, his looks were just hot. A bit like Sonic actually. Amy thought with a nod.

Amy began to walk towards him, she laid a hand on his shoulder and he looked back with a surprised expression.

"Hey Flame!" Amy took a seat,  
"Sorry if I'm a bit late, I kinda slept in..." she chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of her head, Flmae smiled at her and looked at his watch.

"Nope! You're not late, it's exactly 12:00pm!" he said winking at her, Amy giggled.

"That's good then! You ordered yet?" she asked, he shook his head.

"Nah, I was waiting for you" Amy smiled at him.

"That was very kind of you!" she squealed.

Flame looked around quickly.

"You hungry now then?" he asked, Amy nodded.

"Yep, starving! I had to miss breakfast as I was so late waking up!" she said, it was a bit of a lie. She chose not to eat!

"Ok then!" he looked around again,  
"Hey waitress, we're ready to order" he said to a waitress which was a yellow cat with blue eyes, spiked up hair who was wearing jeans, a pink sweat shirt with the sleeves rolled up her arms and a pair of white sneakers.

She walked over and smiled at the two.

"Hello, I'm Star. What are you guys having then? How about you first cutie!" she said winking at Flame, Flame blushed at being called cute and gulped a bit before saying;

"I will have a cheeseburger with chips please" he said,  
"What about you Ames?" Amy thought about what she was going to have.

"I will have... the same I guess"

"You want any gurcuins on those?" asked the waitress as she put down what they both wanted.

"Yes please!" they both answered in unison, the waitress smiled.

"You two are the cutest couple I've seen so far! I will be right back with your orders!" she said with a smile and went to leave, she stopped.

"Oh my goodness, I forgot your drinks! What do you two want to drink?" she asked, Flame thought for a moment.

"Do you like strawberry milkshake?" he asked Amy, she nodded.

"Yeah, it's my favourite drink!" she said, he smiled.

"We'll have two of those then please?" he said politely, she jotted it down and smiled.

"Be right back with you're drinks..." she then left to prepare the drink.

When she left Amy and Flame were quiet, but Flame broke the silence between the two.

"So, you like any sports?" he asked, Amy nodded.

"Yeah, I like tennis, badminton, baseball, dodgeball and sometimes soccer" she said thinking about all of the sports,  
"How about you then?" she asked leaning on to the table to listen carefully.

"Well, I like soccer, basketball, tennis nearly all the sports really" he said chuckling at the last part, he placed his now crossed arms on the table and talked with her about sports.

The cat arrived about two minutes later with their drink, she placed it on the table. A large glass of strawberry milkshake, with two straws.

Amy looked confused at the waitress, the cat was smiling.

"Enjoy!" she said and zoomed off towards the kitchen to get their meals to the cook, she then returned while walking towards another table and taking another order.

Amy and Flame looked at each other, then the waitress.

"Why had she brought only one?" asked Amy, he shrugged.

"Dunno really, maybe she got the wrong order hang on. Hey waitress!" he said, but the waitress just ignored him. She looked at him and smiled, she shook her head towards Amy. He gave her a confused glance, he then looked back at Amy.  
"I guess she didn't get the order wrong... I know what she's up too! She wants up share it" he said, Amy tilted her head. She looked absoulutely adorable doing that, Flame smiled at her.  
"You know, you look really cute doing that!" he said, she giggled.

"Why, thank you!" she said blushing.

"You're welcome. Do you want to share it or... not?" he asked, pointing at the milkshake.

"Sure, what harm could it do?" she asked, he smiled.

"Yeah, you're right" he agreed and took a sip through his straw, Amy took the other straw and took a drink herself.

After Flame had his fill he looked at the headband in her quills.

"Um... I like you're outfit" he said a bit nervous, she smiled.

"Really? I like it too and thank you!" she said smiling, he smiled back.

"No problem..." once again they had nothing to talk about.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the waitress had returned with two plates, she placed one in front of Flame then the other in front of Amy.

"There you go! Enjoy you're meals" she said and walked off to a few people who had just entered the cafe.

Amy and Flame began to eat their food, Amy ate her chips with a fork while Flame didn't use the silverware as he was taking a bite out of the cheeseburger. He swallowed the piece in his mouth.

"This is really good!" he said and took another bite.

"Yep, the best ever!" she said, he smiled.

They finished their food in about another twenty minutes and now they were just talking about what they may do after this.

"Do you fancy going to the park for a sit down or something?" he asked, she nodded.

"Yeah, I love the park!" she got up and got her purse out of a pocket on her skirt, she was about to get money out when Flame stood up and shook his head at her. They bother looked into each other's eyes, his amber orbs which seemed to glisten.

"I'll pay!" he said while smiling, she smiled back.

"Are you sure?"

"I insist!" he said and walked to the counter, their plates lay there forgotten along with the empty glass.

They walked to the counter which was at the front of the cafe, Flame looked around for someone to pay. Then the cat ran behind the counter.

"Hey there, I hope you enjoyed you're meals" she said typing in their orders,  
"That'll be $5 and 50c" she said, Flame nodded and paid. He gave her a five dollar tip.

"Fo the meal!" he said winking, she laughed and waved as they both walked out.

* * *

They walked down the busy streets side by side, Amy was looking up ahead while Flame seemed to be in his own little world. They continued to walk as they got to the park, they walked through and saw people riding bikes and children playing.

Amy smiled and closed her eyes as she walked, breathing in deeply to take in the afternoon air. Flame was concious about where they were going, but a bit out in his own little world still. He unconsiously held onto Amy's hand, this caused her to stop. He stopped and looked at her, she was looking at their hands with a smile. She just continued to walk after seeing a smile appear on his own face.

Amy spotted an ice-cream van.

"You want some ice-cream?" she asked, he shrugged.

"Sure..." she released his hand and walked towards the ice-cream van with him hot on her heels, he felt the warmth of her hand still linger on his own. He smiled and stopped when she did, she turned to him.

"What flavour ice-cream?"

"Mint and chocolate please" he answered, she smiled and turned ordering herself a strawberry ice'cream.

Amy turned and handed him his cone, she licked her own cone and then walked towards a near by bench. She sat herself down and began to eat her ice-cream, he sat next to her eating his own. After he was done with the actual ice-cream itself, he began to eat the cone. Amy still wasn't done with her ice-cream yet, she was still eating it for about anoth ten minutes.

When she had finally finished she turned to him with a beaming smile, he smiled back then caught sight of a splatter of strawberry ice-cream on the side of her mouth.

"You've got ice-cream on the side of you're mouth" he said, she touched the other side of her mouth. He chuckled.

"Here" he said and wiped it off with his index finger, she giggled.

"Thank you!"

"No problem!"

* * *

They sat there and talked for hours on end, the sn was now setting and you could see the oranges, reds and yellows all forming a calming aura around them. The wind howled lightly as it brushed past her lovely face, Flame was looking at her. Her beauty was amazing, like nothing he had even seen before. She was amazing, all of her. She was a wonderful person, so kind and caring. He sighed with a smile, she was his now right?

Sunset had finally gone, the sky was coated in a dark blue blanket filled with small sparkling stars.The birds had stopped chirping being replaced by the crickets, Amy felt at peace here and now. They were still sat on the bench, Amy looked at Flame.

"Flame, I want to go home. It's getting dark" she said, he nodded.

"Ok, let's take you home then" he said as he rose from his seat, she got up also and grabbed his hand as they walked out of the park and towards Amy's house.

Amy was thinking things over in her head. Should she kiss him or not? Should she just hug him and say goodnight? Kiss and say goodnight? She bit her lip, did she still like Sonic? No, not really. She decided that she might as well forget about him, he wasn't the slightest bit interested in her! So why should she be in him?

She smiled confidently at this thought and kept on walking, but Shadow was nice... Where the heck did that come from? She liked Flame didn't she? Shadow? Sonic? Flame? It was all so weird to her, she did like them all. But which was best for her.

Sonic was of no use to her, he has more of a passion for running rather than romance. He also wouldn't slow down for her, he would never settle down. He was a wild mustang which she was sure she could tame, she was obviously wrong about that.

Flame was a nice guy, he has only treated her with kindness and affection. He was a nice guy and all, but did she want him? He had the looks, the charm. He could probably stop any girl in their tracks! She just didn't feel that way for Flame, she just figured that out right now? Was she leading him on? It did feel like it!

Shadow was a lone wolf, he would be afraid to hold onto something which could be his lover. He lost his best friend and went to destroy the whole world for her, even though he found out what she had said in the end it doesn't mean that he won't hurt himself if he lost his lover. If Amy were his lover, she would never be killed. Shadow would always protect her, he could be there for her. Maria had locked him inside a capsule, she didn't escape herself to save her best friend! Shadow was a nice guy, but was he ready for something like that? Amy would just have to find out.

After all this thinking, she didn't even realise they had come to her house. She stopped suddenly.

"Oh, this is my stop!" she said, he smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around?" he asked, Amy nodded.

"Ok!"

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I... kiss you?" he asked, Amy froze. She wasn't expecting that from him, he seemed so shy and embarassed in the cafe and in the park, now he was really outgoing!

"Um... no"

"Why not?" he asked sharply, he advanced on her and wrapped his arms around her.

"'C-'cause I don't wanna!" she said in panic, he just kept on comeing closer to her.

"C'mon you know you want a kiss?!" he said purring slightly, Amy started to call for help.

She closed her eyes tight, her fists clenched. When she opened them she saw him laying unconsious on the ground, she looked around only to find...

* * *

**Cliffhanger!! You want another chapter, well. I need another review!!**

**Thank you!!**

**R&R**


End file.
